Possibilités
by Alexiel974
Summary: La vie peut prendre différents chemins, tout est une question de choix. Pas de moi, traduction...


Titre original : Possibilities

Version originale par **Hannah554**

Traduction Alexiel974

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Ronon/Teyla

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Dommage !)

Cette histoire non plus, elle reste la propriété de son auteur, Hannah554, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire, un grand merci à elle.

**Résumé **: la vie peut prendre différents chemins, tout est une question de choix.

Ronon n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient ici, Sheppard avait décrété que tous avaient besoin d'un break, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans une sorte de fête foraine, sur une planète dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Un peu partout sur le grand terrain se dressaient des stands où des gens achetaient ou échangeaient quantité d'objets, tandis que d'autres tentaient de gagner des lots à divers jeux.

Les Dr Weir et Beckett s'étaient joints à l'équipe pour ce voyage, le Dr Weir avait tout d'abord protesté mais avait fini par céder au harcèlement de Sheppard et Beckett. Elle et John se tenaient à un stand de jeu, lui essayant de gagner une espèce d'animal en peluche pour elle et d'après ce que Ronon voyait, il allait probablement réussir. Il tentait lancer des anneaux et de les accrocher aux cibles en face de lui et réussissaient la plupart du temps à les envoyer là ou il voulait.

Rodney était à un stand de nourriture qui ne se trouvait pas loin de celui où Carson et Teyla achetaient des objets, Teyla regarda Ronon et lui fit un sourire que Ronon lui rendit. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, il supposa que c'était là l'essentiel. Il allait surement trouver un jeu ou quelque chose à faire lui aussi.

Il passa devant une grande tente dont l'étoffe beige était agitée par le vent. Une jeune femme en sortit l'air quelque peu désorientée. Ronon jeta un œil entre les pans de tissu qu'elle avait écartés pour sortir, mais ne vit rien à l'intérieur, il décida donc de passer son chemin. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, une voix à l'intérieur de la tente l'interpela :

« Entre mon enfant » Avec un haussement de sourcil, il entra prudemment dans la tente, curieux de ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. La tente était quasiment vide, seules une table et une chaise occupant le milieu. Assise à la table, se tenait une femme, environ la cinquantaine, ses longs cheveux noirs montrant les premières nuances de gris. Elle portait une longue robe d'un violet profond et en s'approchant Ronon constata que ses yeux étaient presque de la même couleur, un bleu foncé teinté du même violet.

« S'il te plait, assieds-toi » sa voix était douce, presque envoutante. Il s'exécuta et pris place sur le siège en face d'elle, en attendant qu'elle continue. « Je suis Madame Ketira, veux-tu connaitre ton futur ? »

Ronon réfléchi à la question un moment « Qu'y aurait-il d'amusement là-dedans ? »

La femme lui sourit, ses yeux reflétaient un immense savoir et une infinie sagesse.

« Peut-être pas ton futur alors, mais des possibilités »

Ronon ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait mais quelque chose dans tout cela l'intriguait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir donc il acquiesça de la tête. Les lèvres de la femme s'étirèrent en un sourire puis son visage redevint sérieux, elle porta la main à sa robe, et en sortit une boule en cristal, pas plus grande que la paume de sa main.

« Tu es un homme avec une volonté de fer et d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Tu es un véritable ami pour ceux qui te sont chers…mais quelque chose te retiens, t'empêche de trop t'attacher, d'accepter cette même amitié en retour, une perte dans ton passé, qui t'as profondément blessé, et aussi une période de peur et de solitude, qui a monté une barrière autour de ton cœur et de ton âme, une isolation forcée, » dit-elle, les yeux fixés sur la boule de cristal. Ronon ne pouvait rien voir en dehors de la lumière qui s'y reflétait et commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise, comment pouvait-elle savoir tout cela ?

« Il y a des gens dans ta vie maintenant, des personnes à qui tu tiens, en qui tu as confiance et en qui tu voudrais croire encore plus, » continua-t-elle, les yeux brillants comme si elle continuait à voir quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir, «il y a une possibilité de former une famille avec eux mais tu te renfermes sur toi-même. Il y a quelqu'un en, en particulier, une femme qui te rend fort et réveille une partie de toi que tu croyais morte et disparue. Il y a une possibilité de quelque chose de plus fort mais tu as peur, peur de souffrir d'une nouvelle perte, semblable à celle que tu as vécu par la passé. »

La curiosité de Ronon disparut et il décida qu'il e voulait plus que quitter ct endroit, il allait se lever quand la femme reprit la parole « caches-toi de la vie et voici la conséquence, » déclara-t-elle et Ronon la regarda à temps pour voir une lumière émaner de la boule de cristal.

- - -

_Ronon marchait le long d'un couloir sur Atlantis, il se dirigeait vers le mess et la fête qu'il ne voulait manquer pour rien au monde en cet instant. Il arriva finalement et resta un instant à l'entré afin d'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, John et Elisabeth discutaient ensemble, le Dr Weir souriait et riait et John arborait un sourire narquois. Rodney mangeait des sandwiches, assis à une table en compagnie de Becket et Zelenka.une grande partie du personnel d'Atlantis était présent et tous emblait s'amuser. _

_Ce fut Teyla cependant qui retint son attention, elle allait de table en table dans une longue jupe bleu vaporeuse et un haut qui s'accordait parfaitement. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués laissant quelques mèches tomber négligemment autour de son visage. Elle portait dans sas mains un gâteau sur lequel étaient plantées deux bougies et elle commença à fredonner une chanson d'anniversaire que Ronon avait entendu de nombreux atlantes chanter à l'occasion d'anniversaires. Toutes les personnes présentes s'approchèrent et Teyla posa le gâteau devant une petite fille assise à l'une des tables._

_Ronon connaissait les caractéristiques de son visage, ses yeux bruns et son sourire éblouissant était incontestablement ceux de Teyla, ses cheveux bruns étaient cependant ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. La fillette souffla ses bougies et Teyla sourit avant de lui donner un baiser sur la tête, tandis que John et Elisabeth aidait l'enfant à couper le gâteau et à le partager. _

_Teyla se tint droite et se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés. Ronon ne le connaissait pas et s'en fichait. Les cheveux bruns qu'il arborait lui disaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir à son sujet, il était le père de l'enfant de Teyla. Ronon senti son estomac se soulever lorsque Teyla sourit et embrassa l'homme. La fillette appela ses parents, qui tous deux se dirigèrent vers elle et acceptèrent le gâteau qu'elle leur donna. _

_- - -_

La lumière se dissipa et Ronon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ses yeux se concentrèrent sur ce qui l'entourait puis il regarda à nouveau la femme : « vois les conséquences si tu te caches de la vie et de l'amour, si tu restes à distance des gens auxquels tu tiens. » dit-elle d'une vois calme, Ronon plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait ? » ragea-t-il ?

« Je t'ai montré une possibilité, un chemin que ta vie et celles des gens auxquels tu tiens pourraient prendre » dit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur la boule de cristal. Ronon suivi son regard et la lumière revint illuminant la petite tente.

- - -

_Il marchait vers ses quartiers, des bruits de rire parvinrent à ses oreilles et il trouva Teyla assise sur le canapé avec le Dr Weir. Sheppard était assis sur le sol et jouait avec une petite fille, la source des rires.les yeux bruns et le sourire de la fillette étaient ceux de Teyla, même son rire semblait être une version enfantine de celui de Teyla. Ses cheveux étaient marron clair et son visage était une version adoucie d'un visage qui lui était très familier._

_« Regardes qui est là » dit John à l'enfant, en pointant Ronon du doigt et lorsque la fillette se retourna, ses yeux s'éclairèrent, elle se leva et courut vers lui._

_« Papa » cria-t-elle, les bras tendus vers Ronon et celui-ci après seulement une courte hésitation la souleva et l'installa sur son côté, tandis que la fillette enroulait ses bras autour de son cou pour lui faire un gros câlin. _

_Teyla se leva et se dirigea vers lui, un sourire éclairant son visage lorsqu'elle le rejoint. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres de la jeune femme ne rencontrèrent les siennes qu'un bref instant, mais cela suffit à Ronon pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre le restant de ses jours sans l'embrasser à nouveau. _

_« On va vous laisser un peu seuls, tous les trois » dit John en sortant de la chambre, accompagné d'Elisabeth « On se voit tout à l'heure, à la fête »_

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que notre petite fille a deux ans aujourd'hui » dit Teyla en soupirant « Tu grandis trop vite » ajouta-t-elle en direction de l'enfant qui lui sourit et tendit les bras vers sa mère. Ronon laissa l'enfant à Teyla qui le regarda « Merci »_

_« Merci pour quoi ? »_

_« Pour tout, pour m'avoir donné cette merveilleuse petite fille, pour me rendre tellement heureuse » répondit-elle avec un sourire et un nouveau baiser. « Je t'aime »_

_« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-il instinctivement, se surprenant lui-même en se rendant compte combien ces mots étaient vrais._

- - -

Une nouvelle fois, Ronon se retrouva à tenter de se reconcentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. La tente redevint nette et il se retourna vers la femme. Elle souriait, d'un sourire entendu, et inclina la tête vers l'entrée de la tente, il se leva et sorti sans un mot.

« Hey, vous voilà, on vous cherchait » Sheppard s'approcha de la tente. Le Dr Weir et Teyla étaient avec lui, Elisabeth portant l'animal en peluche que John tentait de gagner pour elle un peu plus tôt.

« Diseuse de bonne aventure ? » demanda Elisabeth, en lisant la pancarte derrière lui.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. » repris John en passant devant lui, alors qu'un autre jeune homme entrait à son tour dans a tente. Ronon regarda Teyla, le souvenir de ces deux futur possibles toujours présents dan esprit. Il savait lequel il préférait voir se réaliser et il ferait tout pour cela.

« Des possibilités » répondit Ronon.

Fin

_Voilà, j'espère avoir rendu au mieux l'esprit original de la fic, et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire, que moi à la traduire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si je dois arrêter tout de suite la traduction (je dis ça parce que je travaille déjà sur une autre traduction)_


End file.
